geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
GEO/Pokemon Adventures gen 1 styled
This is the GEO Adventures first time around. Chapter 1: Weeds for Weedle GEO is walking around gaiden forest again with no Pokémon in hands walking through the tall weeds he finds a Weedle. Knowing how little it can harm him GEO decides to catch the Weedle Lv5, it didn't put up a fight and GEO caught it with relative ease. Knowing it was weak GEO made its first few fights easy and got much stronger out of it. When GEO thought he was done he returned his base he encountered his rival Reuben he just got his starter Exeggcute. The battle looked hard with stats but GEO won because poison beat grass. With that GEOs Weedle evolves into a Kakuna. "That fast?" GEO remarks and within seconds Reuben says "Weak bugs like yours gotta make up for it somewhere" GEO immediately stands up for Weedle and slaps Reuben in the face causing Reuben to run. GEO decides that hes going to beat Reuben by beating the resident Gym leader in Treeboro town- Davis, a fighting type user. He is new as gym leader so he is just trying to get the hang of things. GEO bypasses the gym trainers and challenges Davis head on Davis only had a machop level 10 but even then its pretty strong against a Kakuna nevertheless GEO gets lucky and gets poison on the first hit and that would be all he needed to have the battle in his favor. He won the match and got the aspiration badge. GEOs Pokémon after Chapter 1 Kakuna- Lv 8, moves- Poison Sting, string shot and harden. Nature- Jolly Gender-female. Ability- Shed Skin GEO gains the aspiration badge and has the running shoes on hand. Chapter 2: The Mystery teams Gastly plan GEO is running happily around with his gradually trained Kakuna until he sees 2 suspicious looking people looking through strange scopes. GEO investigates this leading into a battle. The first member brought out a Tangela lv 5. GEO won easily with Kakuna due to the type advantage on his side. The next goon brings out his Exeggcute lv2 into battle, that was also a easy victory. With the grunts defeated they run off; not without leaving behind a enigmatic device. GEO looked into to it to find Ghost type Pokémon. GEO was not sure what to make of this. As he went on his beaten path he ran into a obese trainer named Deadfish. Instead of battling Deadfish ran off. GEO then concluded that wheat Deadfish was running off to may be very important. With that logic GEO follows Deadfish. GEO following Deadfish stumbles upon a group of suspicious people surrounding what looks like nothing. His silph scope as its called shows GEO that the grunts surrounded a group of gastly. GEO overhears that the grunts are going to run out everyone from the nearest gym and claim it by making the gastly pose as real ghosts. The grunts then run off leaving GEO in the bush's. GEO is about to get out of the bushes until his silph scope detects a Gastly also hiding in the bushes GEO decides that maybe this gastly will be the key to stopping the grunts GHASTLY plans. GEO careful to worry the gastly sneaks but the gastly detected it. Then GEOs Kakuna persuaded gastly that this may be the gastlys only chance to be the hero it didn't have the courage to be. The gastly well persuaded, let itself into GEOs poke ball. This is GEOs second Pokémon- a gastly at level 15 with a noticeably timid nature. GEO, as he got out of the grunt meeting ground is enjoying the enthusiasm of adventure, is met by the obese man he followed-Deadfish. Before GEO is interrogated by Deadfish they battle. Deadfish had a Snorlax level 20 GEO sent out Kakuna. Kakuna gets grievous damage from Snorlaxs body slam but Kakunas poison sting poisons Snorlax GEO took advantage by switching to gastly into the match. Since Snorlax had no moves that effected gastly, gastly automatically won. This is instrumental for boosting Gastlys confidence and gave gastly all the confidence it needed to battle. Deadfish then groaned and brought in a machoke lv 28, Gastly beat Machoke due to Gastly again not being effected by the attacks. GEO won and gained the reward of having Kakuna finally evolve into a Beedrill. Deadfish groaned in shame and simply told GEO to go to Felsias gym-Pleasure Castle(Its a Bloomindale region rule that most gyms are in exclaves of the region). That's the target and told GEO he will be tagging along. They run there and meet a interesting....to say the least saleswoman. She persuades Deadfish to blow all his money on a overpriced old rod. She then runs off and says no refunds. GEO is pleasantly unaware of Deadfishes folly until they actually have to pay for something, which is in this case some food. GEO slapped Deadfish in the face for the folly but for the most part didn't care. GEO and Deadfish are resting at the Pokémon center until his shortness Reuben comes in and wants another battle with GEO. Reuben brings out his Exeggcute now level 30. Since Beedrill is faster uses its newly learned twineedle to make quick work of Exeggcute horrifying Reuben. But its not over yet and Reuben brings out his Porygon lv 28. GEO uses his notorious gastly strategy where Beedrill poisons Porygon and on the next turn switch's into normal and fighting type move immune gastly. That worked and all but it wasn't over yet Reuben had one other trick up his sleeve a koffing lv26 GEO let the battle go on with gastly until koffing fainted(Gastly barely won.) GEO beat Reuben again. After losing Reuben rages out his problems but Deadfish placates Reuben with a old rod. Reuben leaves with it and on the next day GEO and Deadfish set out for pleasure castle. Chapter 2 Afterwards GEO- Beedrill- lv26, moves- Twineedle, poison sting, string shot and harden, Gender-female nature- Jolly ability- Swarm Gastly- lv 24, moves- lick, hypnosis, mean look, curse, gender- female, nature-timid ability- levitate. GEO has the running shoes and sylph scope to help him. Deadfish- Machoke lv 28 moves- Karate chop, revenge, focus energy and vital throw gender-male nature-adamant ability-guts Snorlax- lv 25 moves- Body slam, amnesia, lick and tackle gender-male, nature-careful ability- Thick Fat Reuben- Exeggcute lv 30 moves- Psychic, solar beam, sunny day and Chapter 3: A Basic Base GEO decides that he should train before his big battle. He does it in the pleasure castle outskirts but before he can accomplish anything major in it is met by a Abra not native to the outskirts. GEO not minding this sends out his Gastly. Gastly originally well prepared for a battle remembers the Abra as a good friend of hers. GEO gives the 2 Pokémon there time and Abra through telepathy requests to be caught by GEO. GEO happily accepts and GEO got his new party, The Abra was a friend of gastly who's friendship with Gastly prospered due to there similar personalities-Gastly was always scared and Abra always thought little of himself. With the dynamic duo in GEOs poke balls GEO feels his party growing. Deadfish hearing all the commotion figures out what happened and to celebrate and make up for his mistake gives GEO he TM for psychic, something that Abra vastly benefits from. GEO continues his training but with Abra now. Progress is made and GEO feels ready to take down pleasure castle. GEO gets Deadfish and of course they the door is guarded. The grunt only offered a lv10 grimer which Abra made short work out of. The duo barge in and look around the castle. Instead of much battling they just platformed around they mostly. The battles they did have consisted of Exeggcute, grimer, koffing and the occasional raticate. They make they're way to the top and meet the gym leader-Zack standing passionately on top, pleasantly unaware what happened. GEO challenges Zack to a battle. Zack sent out a lv 20 Raticate, GEO send out his Abra to fight it. Abra used a psychic to do intense damage on raticate, though not enough to beat the raticate. Raticate however beats Abra instantly with a hyper fang. GEO slightly worried sends in Gastly and wins using his newly gained move sucker punch while benefitting from Raticates normal type only moves. Zack then sends out a Fearow lv 22. GEO knowing Gastly is no real match for Fearow gets Gastly to use hypnosis on Fearow buying them some time. GEO sent in Beedrill who got good damage with her poison sting. Fearows attack waking up did a extremely large amount of damage to Beedrill. Beedrill wins though as her swarm ability activates and her Twineedle already could do good damage. GEO got the basic badge and won. This victory was short lived though as a decorated looking man from a helicopter carries Zack to safety and battles GEO. GEO fights off against a lv 40 Kangaskan who's mega punch beat what's left of Beedrill. Seeing things were not going to go well Abra teleported the group to safety. GEO, Deadfish and even Reuben find themselves in the Pokémon center they sleeped in the day before. Reuben himself was beaten by the same threatening man that GEO nearly lost too. The 3 agree that there future will be in getting stronger so they part ways. Chapter 4: Its time to DIG in GEO is making his way to the Sunstone city known for its rock attractions. The main attraction is a GIANT moss rock that is rumored to be popular with eevee. More rumors say that that the reason is the city is known as sunstone city is because that moss rock was said to be made from the intense sunlight it got in a otherwise dense forest. Stones exposed to sunlight are also a abundance in the city so that's another reason for the city's name. As GEO makes his way towards the city he catchs wind of a big and free feast for anyone who finds him in DIG cave Category:To do